gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 7 'Eden'
Route 7, or simply known as Eden, is a full conventional bus transit service provided by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, serving Eden Avenue, between Cawthra Road and Sine Pond Avenue on the border of Archemedes / Devonshire, in Gravenhurst Region. Despite that "straddling boundary", Route 7 is geographically in Archemedes, and thus passengers must pay a Zone 1 fare while riding the route. The route has 3 branches, 7 Eden, 7A Eden West, and 7N Eden (Blue Nite). History Route 7 was created along with the developments and completion of the communities of Arnprior. It was created about 22 years after Gravenhurst Transit was created. Route 7 was originally assigned to the retired route of 7 County Hall, but due to the lack of ridership, County Hall was discontinued. Route 7 is now assigned to Eden, as the community of Arnprior develops. Route 7 originally runs from Gravenhurst Terminal to Green Lane North. As communities opened up in the west, GRT attempted to extend Route 7 towards the west into the community of Sine Pond. However, since Sine Pond is a sparsely populated community, GRT had not achieve much success by extending Route 7 into the community. According to ridership statistics, only barely 1,000 passengers made it into Sine Pond monthly. Hence, in Winter 2005/06, Route 7 was restructured back to Gravenhurst Terminal. In Spring 2007, Archemedes Mills Terminal was opened, along with several other routes in the vicinity, the route's terminus was restructured to stop there. At the same time, GRT re-extends Route 7 into Sine Pond area as Route 7A. Route 7A operated during rush hours, but was meant to serve the nearby Sine Industrial Park and portions of the airport as well. In Fall 2008, Route 7A was made into full time weekday route. According to GRT, Route 7A deemed itself worthy to be a full-time route. Route 7A was probably made into a full time route due to the new communities of Tangentside and Thameside are completed. At first, Route 7A is a Monday - Friday route. The route was extended to a 7 day service upon good performance of the route in Fall 2009. Fleets Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 35' Double Decker (2005 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 7 only * GRT Middle Ages 30' Single Decker (1994 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 7A only, and rarely it's on Route 7 * GRT Old Ages 30' Single Decker (1971 model) ** Route 7N only Future Developments To better serve the growing corridor, Route 7 may have to increase frequency in the near future. Free transfers with The Linx subway is currently available on Gravenhurst Subway Station. Major Stops * Sine Pond Av & Eden Av (Route 7A Only) * Tangent Line & Sine Pond Av (Route 7A Only) * Trigonometry Conservation Pkwy. (Route 7A Only) * Emerson Avenue & Eden Av (Route 7A Only) * Dixie Road & Eden Av (Route 7A Only) * Chelsea Road & Eden Av (Route 7A Only) * Gravenhurst Terminal (Platform 2) (Gravenhurst Subway Station) * Stonebridge Drive & Eden Av * McCallister Av & Eden Av * Pleasant View Dr & Eden Av * Green Ln & Eden Av * Archemedes Mills Terminal (Platform 2) Destination Signs * 7 ~ EDEN ~ TO ARCH. MILLS TERM. * 7 ~ EDEN ~ TO GRAVENHURST TERM. * 7A ~ EDEN WEST ~ TO ARCH. MILLS TERM. ~ VIA GRAVENHURST TERM. * 7A ~ EDEN WEST ~ TO SINE POND AV. ~ VIA GRAVENHURST TERM. * 7N ~ EDEN ~ BLUE NITE ~ TO ARCH. MILLS TERM. * 7N ~ EDEN ~ BLUE NITE ~ TO GRAVENHURST TERM. Route Notes * Route 7 operates at a frequency of 5 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 7 minutes during non-rush hours. Route 7A operates at a frequency of 10 minutes during rush hours, and 20 minutes during non-rush hours. After midnight, route 7 (not Route 7A) will be replaced by Route 7N (the blue nite service), operating at a frequency of 30 minutes until next morning at 6 AM. Blue Nite services operate weeknights Mondays to Saturdays only. * This route is connected to Gravenhurst GO Station. Service Frequency 007